I Am Shinx my adaption
by TammyHybrid21
Summary: Well I asked the Author of the original story for permission to do my own version and so here it is the other chapters might take a while though. We enter the life of one lonely shinx she is wanting love but can she find it when the Pokémon she loves is too shy to talk to her?
1. Here I Am

_**Hello yeah this is me Tamara the Hybridian now I'm writing this for two reasons;**_

_**I have a really bad case of Writer's Block and **_

_**I want to see what I could do with someone else's work.**_

_**I don't own any of the characters or ideas in this I only own my version of how it would play out. The real story belongs to Girlwithapencil thank you**_

* * *

I am a pokémon, a shinx for those who don't know. I suppose you could describe me as a lion cup with blue fur black hindquarters and black front paws I also have a yellow star on the end of my tail. I am a female shinx and I'm very lonely. Lonely for what I am not sure.

Once again I'm laying in the grass feeling it rustling against my fur. I long for someone to be beside me though and I don't like been alone. I stumble clumsily to my feet and look around here comes my older brother a luxio. He is grinning and runs right past me, the dust left in his wake causes me to cough and I growl after him.

"Please don't worry little one he is just playing" an older voice states and I look up. It's Raichu, he grins down at me. "I know what you're lonely for and so does your brother just you wait I'm sure he has something up his sleeve" Raichu states and I groan.

"You've been hanging around with humans too much again" I plainly point out. He ignores me and walks away.

Then my brother comes back with him are some other pokémon, I groan they aren't my age their species vary though and I might as well tell you; There is a spicy Servine who instantly tries to flirt with me but one thunder fang quickly took care of that. A shy Pignite whom I ignore. A Wartortle who sees me and runs. A Persian who is too stuck up to care. A Grotle who looks apologetically at me then makes an excuse to leave. A Croconaw who is way too much of a show off. The last pokémon is a Marshtomp who glares at my brother madly.

I sigh and quickly walk away shaking my head. Sure they are all nice but I'd much rather have someone closer to my age. I stop suddenly that's not what I want. Yet it is. I barely notice Raichu coming up to me until he speaks.

"I may have found the solution to your problem Shinx" I look up and from behind Raichu steps…

* * *

_**Now I know that Girlwithapencil's story never had a cliff hanger here but this is my adaption of that idea so, any and all C&C is welcome as long as it's not a flame. Flames will kindly be donated to the fire. **_


	2. Hi There

_**Here is the second chapter of I Am Shinx my adaption!**_

* * *

…The cutest little pokémon ever. He is a pikachu, a pikachu is a yellow mouse like pokémon with pointy ears that have black tips a lightning bolt shaped tail and red cheeks also brown stripes on their backs.

I run right up to him my heart beating so fast and loud that he must be able to hear it. "Hello I'm Shinx who are you?" I ask but he turns away. "I asked who are you?"

"Pikachu's a little shy" Raichu states taking a look over at Pikachu who was still looking away from me.

"Raichu I don't really think that he likes me..." I state resentment creeping into my tone.

* * *

I never notice that eyes are watching us. I never see that there are two humans and a cat like pokémon hiding in the bushes near by scheming.

"I don't think that, that Pikachu cares for that Shinx all that much" the red haired girl states

"So that pikachu won't stop us from stealing it" the blue haired boy states

"Alright den operation Shinx in a Blink is in action" the pokémon states jumping up.

* * *

I look over at Pikachu begging him in my mind to look at me. I notice that he's tail seems a bit low in fact he looks slightly depressed…

* * *

_**Well this chapter was slightly harder considering I didn't really want to go out of POV so I found a way to handle it I hope that it makes sense.**_


	3. Don't You Want To Be My Friend?

_**I'm here with the third chapter I'm really plowing through this well here we go…**_

* * *

"Don't you want to be my friend?" I ask Pikachu unable to hide the misery that is creeping into my voice. Pikachu glances at me and I feel my heart filling with hope then he looks back away.

"I'll be leaving you two alone Okay" Raichu states creeping away. I feel the hope rising again.

"Pikachu" I mutter "Do you like me?" I ask my eyes feel wet. I am a cute pokémon I know I am loads of people have said it to me before. He couldn't possibly hate me could he? "Pikachu?"

Pikachu looks at me, then he runs off suddenly without warning.

He hates me. The wetness in my eyes overflow and I feel it in my fur. I am rejected. My body feels like I got run over by a herd of tauros, no one could ever hope to replace Pikachu.

The wetness came harder and faster from my eyes I am wailing. I hear a sound from behind me and discover too late why I should be paying attention to my surroundings and not just my feelings.

A hand picks me up and I'm suddenly within a cage.

I hear laughter and look up. It's a meowth "Dat shinx is goin' to be good use to da boss!" he proclaims.

I try to gather the energy to fire a thunder shock. Nothing happens my sadness has made me too weak.

Before passing out I manage to mutter "Pikachu…"

* * *

_**Will Shinx be saved I certainly hope so um yeah so on ward and up ward!**_


	4. Rescue

_**And we finally reach the end of Shinx's adventure so here it is!**_

* * *

I could hear laughter it was coming from that red haired girl. Meowth was laughing as well. The blue haired boy teases me "Pikachu doesn't care about you Shinx"

I am in an inky blackness, but I never lose hope. Pikachu will come for me I know it somehow.

I'm in a deep sleep. I can still hear the mechanical whirr of machinery though. Suddenly I hear a crash and I'm jolted awake. There's Pikachu!

My captors try to escape, but Pikachu is right there to stop them. He readies a thunder shock.

"PIKA...CHU!" He shouts sending them up into the air.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off AGAIN" my captors shout as they fly away.

Pikachu glances over towards me. He gasps and then passes out in front of me.

"Pikachu?" I shout worriedly, running up to him. He's not… no there is still a heartbeat. He is badly injured though. His breathing is rough and raspy, what had I missed? I should've been awake and trying to protect him, instead though I had been asleep and dreaming about him. Then I remember that it hadn't been my fault, it had been Pikachu's fault! What in the world did I just say?

I suddenly remember the presence of someone you love greatly can wake you. Yet Pikachu doesn't love me… or does he?

I feel heat rising in my cheeks as I lean over Pikachu. Then I press forward and plant a kiss on his cheek. He may still be asleep but his cheeks get redder. So he does like me, but now it might be too late.

"Huh" Pikachu suddenly sat bolt upright almost knocking me back down. We stare at each other gazing into each other's eyes, then we hug.

"Thank you for saving me Pikachu" I whisper to him.

"Thanks for reviving me" he answered back.

* * *

In the distance out of the corner of my eye I noticed Raichu and an old lady he called Stella.

"Aren't those your friends Raichu?" she asks him.

"Yes they are and I just knew they'd like each other" Raichu answers happily all Stella heard was "rai Raichu rai!" but she understands him and nods.

* * *

_**And that my friends is the end. Girlwithapencil owns Stella and the personalities of the cast as well as the original story.**_

_**Thank You for reading my version of it.**_


End file.
